Shukumei
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: The Organization learns of a two young children, destined to defeat the Organization. The boss orders their death. Gin corners them but doesn't kill them. Instead, he takes them home and hides them from the Organization, claiming that he had killed them.
1. Shukumeinoko

**Shukumei**

**Title:** Shukumei  
**Rating:** T  
**Anime:** Case Closed/Detective Conan  
**Timeline:** After Akai's Death  
**Summary:** The Organization learns of a two young children, destined to defeat the Organization. The boss orders their death. Gin corners them but doesn't kill them. Instead, he takes them home and hides them from the Organization, claiming that he had killed them.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shukumeinoko**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **The red light blinked on and off; the machine erupted with a series of noises. Smoke came from the machine. The metallic blue metal was starting to get heated from the information it held, ready to be retrieved and read by the panicking scientist. This wasn't normal of the machine. It has been perfected to not act like this…unless the information is _very _urgent…

Kasiri and a group of scientists managed to stop the machine and return it to normal. They looked at the results that had made the machine mess up their morning. Their eyes widened as they quickly read over it, afraid they misread. But it was still the same information. The machine that predicted the future had found this information.

"We need to report this to Anokata, _now_!"

XXX

"What is so important that my smoking was interrupted?" Gin asks as he and Vodka walked into the meeting room, where all the other agents had gathered.

"It is from the future machine," A cloaked man's voice boomed throughout the office. His voice was altered through a voice changer, attached to his collar. His identity was concealed behind a black cloak and a crow's mask.

"The future machine?" Vermouth queried. "Then it isn't really important, most likely Gin dying…"

"Vermouth, I'm right here." Gin taps her shoulder.

"I know, which is why I threw out that statement," Vermouth smirked.

"It is important information," Anokata continues. "It caused the machine to go crazy, almost destroying it. Luckily Kasiri and his team managed to stop it."

"So what's the 'oh so important information that is _so _important so you called all the high ranking operatives here'?" Vermouth asks.

The boss of the Organization clicked a button on a remote. A screen was brought down and a projector showed a photo. The photo showed two kids, presumable twins. The boy had spiky blue hair and amber-brown eyes. The girl had long amber-brown hair and blue eyes. Both were around four to five years old. The boy wore a white t-shirt, green trousers, and black sneakers. The girl wore a pink t-shirt and a purple skirt with black sneakers, like her brother.

"They're kids!" Chianti says. "What is so important about them!?"

"As stated by the future machine and Kasiri's group," Anokata took out the paper that Kasiri and his group had printed. "These two children are destined to destroy the Organization."

* * *

**So how was that? Chapter 1 is basically the prologue. The chapter title translates to "Children of Destiny" and the story title translates to "Destiny". Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Taken In

**Shuichi Akai: **I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, I'd APTX Gin or Akai!  
**Gin:** You are not Akai Shuichi!  
**Akai: **Gin is right; I am Akai!  
**Gin:** How are you alive?  
**Akai (In a ghostly voice):** IIII aaaaam a ghoooosssst!  
**Shuichi and Gin:** —_— Really?  
**Vermouth:** We now know that Akai is bad at acting! So how about we respond to the reviews?  
**Shuichi:** Agreed. Let's see…We have one from MONKEY POWA. Thanks for reviewing! I'll try my best to keep this story awesome and try to not make Gin too OOC. (Whispers) I think I'll totally make him OOC so that he dances like a ballerina.  
**Gin: **HEY!  
**Vermouth: **We have one from Akai4Ever.  
**Akai:** WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE IMPERSONATORS!?  
**Jodie: **James, Camel, this isn't Shuu; he's too crazy! Let's take him to the insane asylum down the block!  
**Shuichi: **On with the story!  
**Akai (being dragged away): **Let go of me, Jodie, James, Camel! I'm the real Akai!

* * *

Shukumei

Title: Shukumei  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: After Akai's Death  
Summary: The Organization learns of a two young children, destined to defeat the Organization. The boss orders their death. Gin corners them but doesn't kill them. Instead, he takes them home and hides them from the Organization, claiming that he had killed them.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Taken In**

Operatives burst into laughter. They murmured stuff like "How can _they _destroy the Organization?" or "The machine bust have _really _gone haywire!" or "They need a new machine!"

"SILENCE!" Anokata roared. This immediately silenced the room. It was so quiet that a pin could be heard, dropped a mile away. "Are you all saying that I am wrong?"

"No…"

"Then I want all of you to scout the area!" Anokata ordered. "If you find them, kill them on sight! Am I clear!?"

"YES SIR!"

XXX

Vodka was assigned a different part of Japan: the deep south. Gin was assigned the far north. Gin bit down on his cigarette's filter. The weather was horrible today. Dark storm clouds rolled overhead; thunder crackled; lightning flashed. Gin thought the weather couldn't be worse when it started to rain. At first it was a light drizzle but got heavier during the second, becoming a raging rainstorm.

"Damn it!" Gin cursed. "Why'd I have to go looking for those two brats!? They're just kids! They can't do anything about the Organization!"

Gin then noticed two figures, crouched in an alley. He pulled his Porsche over to the side. He then approached the figures. They were the twins that everyone had been sent to search for. The boy had a gash across his left arm. When they noticed him, the boy stood in front of his sister, as if to protect him. "I won't let you hurt her!"

Memories started flooding back to Gin.

XXX

_ The seven year old stood in front of his five year old brother. He clutched a gun in his left hand; the gun used to kill one of the two goons. The second goon approached them. "Stay away!" The silver-haired seven year old shouted. "Don't you dare harm my brother!"_

_ The man saw his dead comrade's corpse, lying in a pool of fresh crimson. The scent of blood filled the air, causing the man's nose to wrinkle in disgust. He then turned to the boys, specifically the elder one. "You did this?"_

_ "Yeah and I'll do so again if you come any closer!" The boy shouted._

_ The man chuckled._

_ "What's so funny?" The boy demanded._

_ "Even if you kill me, my superiors will know that there are witnesses still alive." The man answers. "So how about this: You join the Organization instead?"_

_ The boy did not falter. He kept his gun trailed at the man's heart. _

_ "You and your brother will be trained in the ways of the Organization," The man continued. He held his hand out. "So what do you say?"_

XXX

Gin shook the memory away. He hated that memory. It reminded him of the men that had killed their parents. It reminded him of the first time he murdered, making him feel guilt. It had reminded him of the worse choice he had made: join the Organization. He should've just killed him and gone into hiding with Kaspar, who is now known as Vodka.

Gin took out his gun and aimed it at the two. But his hand was shaking. _What!? _He tried to focus and take aim once more, but ended with the same result. "Why can't I?"

"Come out, come out wherever you are," A voice called. Gin recognized that voice. It belonged to Tepache. Tepache was another high ranking member. He was more ruthless than Gin. Gin had protected his brother whilst Tepache had killed his own.

Gin turned to the siblings. "Come with me,"

"Why should we trust you?" The boy asks.

"Where are you?" Tepache's voice got closer.

"Quickly!" Gin says. "I won't hurt you; I promise! If I was going to kill you, you'd be dead already! So come on!"

The boy thought for a moment. He then turned to his sister. "Let's go,"

Gin helped the twins into the back of his Porsche. He then quickly got into the driver's seat and drove off only nanoseconds before Tepache arrived at the scene, narrowly missing the sight of the German car.

XXX

Gin arrived at his house. He helped the twins inside and to the living room. He fumbled through his closet. "Old clothes…old pictures…old files…Ah—med kit!" He took the first aid kit and placed it on the coffee table. He took out rubbing alcohol and dabbed it onto the boy's arm.

"OW!" The boy yanked his arm away.

"It's to clean the wound," Gin explains. "It will sting but will help kill bacteria."

The boy held his arm out. He gritted his teeth as Gin continued dabbing it. Gin then applied an ointment and bandaged it up. Gin turned to the female twin. "Do you have any wounds?"

"N-no," The girl answered shyly.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Gin searched for a pair of wash cloths, soaked them with warm water, and started to scrub the muck off the twins.

"Why?"

Gin turned to the boy, raising an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why did you rescue us?" The boy repeats.

Gin was silent for a moment as he continues to scrub the dirt off. He finally answered, "You remind me of when I was a child."

"What do you mean?" The boy asks.

"I encountered the Organization at around your guys' age," Gin explained. "I wanted to protect my younger brother, just like how you wanted to protect your sister. The Organization spared our lives but made us join them."

"What about your parents?" The girl asks.

"They were killed right in front of our eyes," Gin finished cleaning them. He fumbled through the closet once more and passed them two fresh pairs of clothes. "Bathroom is down the hall, to the left,"

The two nodded and went to change. They came back in white t-shirts and jeans. "I'll show where you two will sleep," Gin led the twins to his bedroom. "You can sleep in my room."

"No thanks," The boy declined. "I'll crash on the couch."

"If you say so," Gin shrugged.

"I'll sleep with Tou-san!" The girl declared.

Gin froze. "What did you call me?"

"Tou-san!" The girl repeats. She plopped down on the bed, falling asleep faster than Gin could ask why she had called him that.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is here! So to sum it up, Gin took the twins in because he didn't want them to experience what he had been through: taking innocent lives, forced into joining the criminal organization… Gin is going to be OOC around the twins whose names you'll learn in the next chapter!**


	3. New Family

**Shuichi:** So we are here at the insane asylum where Akai is held.  
**Akai (Banging against the walls): **LET ME OUT! I'M REALLY AKAI SHUICHI!  
**Jodie: **So doctor, how is this man's condition?  
**Doctor: **His case is serious! I think we'll need a specialist! You're saying that he thinks he's your dead friend?  
**Jodie: **Yes.  
**Akai: **I AM THE REAL AKAI SHUICHI!  
**Vermouth (Takes a video): **Hey boss, let's play this video! Bourbon was right about Akai being alive; let's show them the "ghost!"  
** Shuichi: **I'm going to make Gin OOC like I promised in the last chapter! And yes, he'll dance like a ballerina!**  
Gin:** I REFUSE!  
**Shuichi: **I do not own Detective Conan so now let's go on with the story! I need everyone to read about Gin dancing like a ballerina!  
**Gin:** Vodka, do you know any forests that I can hide a dead body?  
**Shuichi: **BALLERINA GIN FOR LIFE!  
**Gin: **GET ME MY BERETTA! _NOW!_

* * *

Shukumei

Title: Shukumei  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: After Akai's Death  
Summary: The Organization learns of a two young children, destined to defeat the Organization. The boss orders their death. Gin corners them but doesn't kill them. Instead, he takes them home and hides them from the Organization, claiming that he had killed them.

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Family**

The next morning, the twins woke up. They entered the kitchen where they found plates of hot fresh pancakes, covered with syrup. They took a seat at the table and Gin sat beside them. "I never got your guys' name," Gin recalls.

"My name is Dana," The girl introduces.

"I'm Daisuke," The boy adds.

"Hey Tou-san," Dana asks. "Why do people want to kill us?"

Gin took a sip of his coffee. "They think that you two are destined to destroy the Organization,"

"How can we stop a big criminal organization?" Daisuke asks. "We're just kids!"

"That's what we all said but the so-called-Future-Machine foresaw that you two would destroy the Organization." Gin says.

Dana went to the living room. She came back within a couple seconds. "Tou-san!" She calls. "Kaa-san is here!"

"Kaa-san?" Gin was confused. He wasn't married!

Dana brought a woman to the kitchen. She had long blonde hair and bluish-green eyes. She wore a cream-colored jacket over a purple shirt. Her knee-length skirt was also cream-colored, matching her jacket. She wore red high heels, which Gin sneered at.

"Vermouth…"

Vermouth chuckled. She had worn _red _high heels to remind Gin of the man that had scarred his cheek. Gin says he doesn't remember anyone he killed, but Vermouth loves to remind Gin of this certain man. "Why hello, husband,"

"I am not your husband," Gin grunted.

"Aww come on," Vermouth rested her elbow on Gin's shoulder. "Let's not fight in front of the kids!"

"Vermouth," Gin repeats. "I'm not your husband!"

"Kaa-san," Dana asks. "Why does Tou-san deny your guys' marriage?"

"Because we got into a big fight the other day," Vermouth lied. "I insulted your guys' uncle and he got mad and we argued."

"Where is Oji-san?" Dana asks.

"I'll go get him," Vermouth quickly rushes out the door.

XXX

Vermouth came back minutes later. Vodka was there. It appeared that Vermouth had informed him since Vodka was acting family-like to the kids. "So what are their names, Aniki?" Vodka asks.

"Dana and Daisuke," Gin answered, clearing the table. "I think I'll adopt them into the family."

"Gin," Vermouth says. "I didn't know you had a heart!"

"Of course he has a heart," Daisuke comments. "If he didn't, he'd be dead." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Tou-san," Dana asks. "Can you dance like a ballerina?"

Gin's mouth was wide open at the question. "You want me to _what_!?"

"Dance like a ballerina," Dana repeats. "PLEASE!"

"I would…" Gin tried to think of an excuse. "But I don't have a ballerina suit!"

"If you had one, you'd dance?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Gin promised. _But I will NEVER buy a ballerina dress…_

"Here you go!" Vermouth held up a ballerina suit. "I bought this for you for this year's Halloween but you can use it before. NOW DANCE!"

Gin's eye twitched. "I hate you…" He muttered as he left to go change.

Gin came back, dressed in the suit. His hair was tied up in a ponytail by a red ribbon. His bangs were in butterfly hairclips. The suit itself was bright pink for the primary color and purple for the secondary. He also wore flowery ballerina shoes. Resting atop Gin's head, was a princess tiara.

Gin then began to dance like a ballerina. He took soft steps and twirled. He then continued dancing. When he stopped, he realized Vermouth's phone was faced at him. "Please tell me you were just looking at some text messages or emails…"

"I was," Vermouth smirked. "And I'm also going to send this video online."

"WAIT!" Gin stopped. "Vermouth, if you post it on the internet, the Organization will see! What if Dana and Daisuke were caught on tape? Do you _want _them killed!?"

Vermouth clicked a button. "Don't worry; I deleted it. Though, it would've gotten many views."

"So Oji-san," Dana asks. "Is it true that Tou-san would really risk his life to protect you?"

"Yes," Vodka answers. "The Organization had us cornered but once the guy saw that we were skilled, they allowed us to join. We were afraid of death at the time so we weren't thinking of the consequences of choosing that path."

"Vermouth," Gin asks. "Can you forge up some guardianship documents?"

"It doesn't take too long," Vermouth shrugs. "I can do it in less than a day!"

"So," Daisuke asks. "You three are our guardians now or somethin'?"

"Yes but we need to fix your hair," Vermouth answers. "You're easily distinguished, especially you, Daisuke-kun."

"So what are you going to do—dye our hair silver?" Daisuke asks.

XXX

"She actually dyed it?" Gin withheld a chuckle. "Well, at least I can claim that you guys' are my children."

"Fine, fine…_Otou-san._" He gritted his teeth. He then left the room.

"Wait up, Daisuke!" Dana called, following him.

"What do you want?" Daisuke demands.

"What do _I _want?" Dana asks. "It's you who is acting cold! Why do you hate Tou-san, Kaa-san, and Oji-san?"

"They are part of the same Organization that is trying to kill us," Daisuke points out.

"If they wanted to kill us," Dana asks. "Why didn't they do it on the spot?"

"They're trying to gain our trust," Daisuke says. "If we let our guard down, they'll kill us!"

"I trust Tou-san, Kaa-san, and Oji-san!" Dana shouts. "You should too!" Dana then stormed out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: So Daisuke's and Dana's hair are both silver, but with the same hairstyle. Daisuke doesn't trust anyone who tries to harm them or is part of the company that is trying to harm them. Dana, on the other hand, trusts them. Stay tune for the next chapter!**

* * *

**Letters to Reviewers:**

**From Akai Shuichi  
To Akai4Ever  
**Dear Akai4Ever,  
YOU ARE NOT ME! I AM THE REAL AKAI! Gin in a ballerina suit, I approve, though it is a creepy thought.  
Sincerely,  
The **REAL **Akai Shuichi


End file.
